Secret Love
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: Vlad, Jack, and Maddie just had their wedding together in Europe. Now, it's time for the honeymoon. Pairing of VladxJackxMaddie.


A request for Ghost-chicky and her Family Breakfast AU.

Paring is VladxJackxMaddie.

* * *

Vlad laughed as he watched Maddie and Jack jump on the two king sized beds. Smiles on their faces as they bounced a little before settling. "Why did you get two beds dear?" Maddie asked with a questioning look. Not that it seemed she really minded since they both had room to enjoy the lush beds.

"It was the only option for three people without looking too suspicious, especially since we are _all _in wedding attire." The hybrid closed the door and locked it before moving over to the beds. Jack yanked him down to his bed as Maddie jumped from the bed she was on to theirs, landing on her boys, despite being in a wedding dress.

They had come to Europe to have their wedding, the only countries that would easily allow a three-way marriage. It wouldn't be legal back in the states, but it was worth it. Plus if they ever moved here it would be legal. There had been a regular ceremony and reception back in the US for Jack and Maddie, Vlad seeming to be the best man. When the newlyweds had gotten in the limo to head to the private jet the billionaire had prepared for them, it looked as if they were heading to their honeymoon. Which they were, but what everyone else didn't know was that Vlad would meet them at the jet and they would have a second wedding and then their honeymoon.

A large hand grabbed his tie and gently yanked him to an equally large body. Jack kissed him as Maddie pushed up behind him, her hands slipping up his tuxedo jacket. When the two men pulled apart, Jack and Maddie's lips met. Vlad got behind her and slowly unbuttoned her dress, his hands roaming the exposed skin. One of Jack's hands shifted from Maddie to him, rubbing sensually down his chest and to his legs.

Vlad's lips touched the pale skin of his wife's back and neck, gently sucking and licking. She moaned softly as Jack helped lift her up and out of her wedding dress. Vlad tossed it to the other bed as his hands moved down her body. Her blue lingerie bright against her skin. She then turned from Jack and pushed him down on the bed. Her hands going up to his shoulders and pushing off the tux jacket as her mouth gently took out the bowtie.

Jack came to his side and kissed him once more, their tongues intertwining. Maddie continued to undress him as his hands reached up and began to undress his husband. With him pinned by the both of them, his wife had trouble taking off his tux, so when she tugged, he turned it intangible. At first she was surprised, but then a huge grin spread on her face as she grabbed the rest of his clothes. The billionaire did the same once again and he was left in his briefs.

Maddie pulled up from him as Jack did and the two kissed as he ran his hands over her curves. Her hips straddled his and he gently rocked his hips against hers. His clothed and hardening length sliding against her panties, earning a moan from her. Keeping a slow rocking motion, he moved his hands back up, slowly running his palms over her skin.

One hand moved up and cupped her breasts, dipping into the bra. The other moved over to Jack, his fingers slipping into the briefs and skimming across the hard member. His husband shuddered above him, a large hand coming down to caress the point where he and Maddie were rocking. The hybrid and her moaned at the contact before Vlad grabbed the man's hips and moved him over his face as they kept rocking. Phasing the briefs off, he spread Jack's cheeks as he licked the entrance. A moan came from his actions as the hand between he and Maddie moved and twisted, caressing both of them.

He felt Maddie start to stroke Jack's length as they continued to kiss above him. the smell of sex and sweat began to fill the air as their breathing started to become harsher. "Vlad," he heard Jack moan as he slowly stuck his tongue into the slick entrance. He then moved away and Vlad's briefs were yanked down his legs by Jack as Maddie quickly took off her bra and panties.

The hybrid pushed her down gently as he trailed kisses from her breasts to her navel, his tongue coming out to lick down to the apex of her thighs. She squirmed and moaned as his tongue and lips met her clitirous, causing a shiver to run through her. Jack situated himself behind him, sucking on the billionaire's neck and shoulders. Maddie writhed in pleasure beneath him, her hands fisting in his hair as he moved to lick her heat and slowly sliding his fingers in and out.

Continuing his slow pace with his fingers, he pulled his mouth away to moan as Jack's hands moved down his back to grab his ass. Large hands massaging the globes before squeezing. "Jack," he moaned against Maddie, causing her to arch and moan herself. The sound of a soft pop filled his ears before a lubed finger circled his entrance. Another moan fell from the billionaire's mouth as the finger slipped inside.

Keeping his fingers moving slowly in Maddie, he moved up to kiss her, Jack moving with him as the finger continued to prepare him. They kissed before he moved down to lick and suck her breasts. Jack and her kissed as another finger slipped inside him, the digits knowing just how to stretch him. His eyes slipped closed as he tried to move against the fingers, wanting that spot to be touched, but Jack kept that from happening.

"Jack," he panted, wanting more, _needing_ more.

A small hand gripped the fingers that were moving inside his wife and yanked them out. With a dazed look, he opened his eyes to watch as Maddie grabbed the condom and quickly slipped it on his leaking cock. She was on birth control, but with him being half ghost, it was just another precaution. "Vlad, I can't wait anymore, I need you both." Her voice was breathy as she carefully rolled the condom on, the hybrid moaning when his husband barely brushed his prostate, a tease of what he wanted.

He was losing control, but with the wedding preparations and the regular ceremony that was between just Maddie and Jack, it had been a while since they had quality time together, all three of them. Just as he was sliding into Maddie, he heard another condom package being ripped open as Jack got ready to enter the billionaire.

"Oh Vlad," she moaned as he slid into her, heat wrapping his shaft. He moaned softly before his hair was yanked and he was kissing her once more. The two Fenton's knew that he had been a little lonely while they had their regular ceremony back in the states, so they were making sure to pay extra attention to him now when all three of them were celebrating their marriage and honeymoon.

But then again, they always paid him extra attention since the accident.

Not that he minded, he did love them both with all of his heart.

Just as he was all the way in, Jack began to slid into him. Vlad couldn't stop the loud moan that fell from his mouth, his breath ghosting across Maddie's neck. She giggled before kissing his neck and moving down, waiting for her billionaire husband to get adjusted. Leaning down, he pressed his chest flush with hers, his head going to the crook of her neck while his arms braced him against the bed so he wasn't putting too much weight on her.

"I love you both...so much," he moaned huskily, his voice deep with arousal.

He couldn't see the look that Jack and Maddie shared over his shoulder or their fond smiles before they spoke at the same time. "We love you too Vladdie." Just as they said that, Jack thrust in, hitting his prostate and he practically screamed as Maddie squeezed him pleasantly. The words and pleasure sending a jolt of desire, passion, and love through him. His heart raced in his chest and he could feel happiness spread through him rapidly, making his whole body tingle.

Then they began to move. Jack and Vlad finding a pattern with their thrusts that would have the hybrid rocking back into his husband as he was thrust into. Maddie also meeting his thrusts with her hips. Jack was able to wrap one arm around the both of them, the other bracing him on the bed. Vlad kept his head in his wife's neck, licking and sucking between moans.

Jack and Maddie kissed before she wound her fingers into his silver hair and brought his lips to theirs, all sharing a kiss. It was messy and sloppy, but they didn't care. It wasn't often they could all kiss each other at once, so when it happened, they made the most of it.

Their pace quickly increased, all of their moans filled the room as sweat gathered on skin. Vlad's core doing nothing but burning just a bit hotter, making them all slick. All three of their names filled the room coupled with moans. As they pulled away, Vlad, noticed with a slight daze, that Jack and Maddie shared a look.

All of a sudden, Jack pulled out and sat back, his legs spread to keep his balance. Vlad was yanked out of Maddie and situated onto the man's lap, but this time facing him, the large shaft going deep and rubbing in all the right places inside him. Vlad moaned loudly before maddie climbed into both of their laps, the hybrid sliding into her once more. She faced Jack this time as the large man wound his arms around them, pulling them close.

"Jack, Maddie," Vlad practically screamed as Jack thrusted upwards and Maddie rode him rough. The billionaire caressed his wife with one hand while the other caressed his husband. Jack reached a hand up and wound his fingers into his now loose hair. Vlad was lost in the pleasure and love, unable to do anything but moan and cry out.

Feeling himself close, he tried to keep his core under control, but lost it when Maddie slammed down on him while Jack thrusted hard into him. Cumming hard, he rode out the waves of pleasure by rocking into both of them. Maddie came a few thrusts later, her walls clamping down him, prolonging his orgasm. Jack came a thrust after her, giving shallow thrusts to ride out his own orgasm.

They all rocked and moaned against each other, hot, lazy kisses shared between them. Jack fell onto his back, bringing them both with him. After catching their breaths, they all giggled and lovingly touched one another.

The smell of something burning filled his nose and Vlad sat up. Something to the left of him caught his eye and he groaned. A flush of embarrassment filled his face as he reached his hand out and absorbed the small fire that had started on the chair nearby. So much for controling his core.

"Was it that good Vladdie?" Jack teased as Maddie moved off of him so he could pull off of the man. Giving a quick walk around the room, he absorbed all of the small little sparks and fires he had started with his powers. Blushing more, he was thankful the sprinklers hadn't started. Or that any of their wedding clothes had caught it. He could replace them, but they were sentimental now, so they wanted to keep them in good condition. Especially for when they renew their vows.

Sitting back down with them, they ushered him to the middle of the bed to cuddle. "It was amazing," he mumbled softly, the flush still on his face.

Jack and Maddie giggled as they wrapped their arms around him, talking for a little while longer before drifting off to sleep.

Vlad smiled, his heart filled with pure joy at finally being together with his loves.


End file.
